Faust the Deathbringer
Faust is the male offspring of The Black Beast and elder brother to Avalon. He wields a demonic scythe called Furesshurippā (Flesh Ripper). He is one of the two main Antagonist in BlazBlue: Azure Revelations. Info In 2110 AD, the year The Beast was destroyed, two portions of its DNA were salvaged by a scientist, who wanted to create the ultimate beings. He managed to succeed and called them his "children". He named the boy, Skylar Diablos, and the girl, Hillary Diablos. Skylar (who is now known as Faust), viewed his so-called "father" as a pathetic excuse for a human being and murdered him in his sleep. Prior to killing his father, Skylar discovered his origin, and was disgusted by it. Learning that he and his sister were created from the DNA of the most destructive creature in history pissed him off to the point he almost killed himself. After failing to do so, his father placed him in an insane asylum, but he managed to escape. Knowing his own father had placed him in that facility, made Skylar believe that all humans were as heartless as his he was and swore to wipeout all of humanity. A few months later, he crossed paths with a creature known as, "Phantasm", who promised him unlimited power. Skylar agreed and Phantasm bestowed upon him the Scythe of the Devil. With this Evil Weapon in his possession, Skylar declared that from that day forward, he was to be known as, Faust, the Death Bringer. Personality As Skylar When he was first created, Faust was a kind hearted boy who loved history, especially about the Dark War. His curiosity hightened when he learned about about the Black Beast. Seeking to learn more he asked his father, who refused to tell Skylar anything about both topics. This drove him to find the answers himself, ultimately leading towards his descent into insanity and blood-lust. As Faust When he discovered the truth about who he was and what his DNA was derived from, Skylar fell into a pit of insanity. He constantly snapped back at those who spoke to him with cruelty, and also caused him to send about 46 people to the hospital with life-threatening wounds, such as; torn limbs, gouged out eyes, and in one incident, a gaping hole in someone's chest where there heart used to be. Along with trying to kill people, he also tried to kill himself numerous times, but failed. During one of his suicide attempts, Hillary (now known as Avalon), heard a strange noise come from their room, only to find that Skylar was trying to decapitate himself. Reacting quickly, she grabbed their father who stop Skylar just before he was about to succeed, and placed him in a mental illness hospital. Heescaped however, and knowing his own father put him there drove Skylar beyond insanity and into pure psychosis. Appearence ﻿Faust is quite typical for your average blood-thirsty killer, except for the fact that he has no sympathy for anything which is noticeable in the way he smiles. His smile is pure bloodlust. He dyed his hair pitch black with a very dark navy blue streak that sits in front of his face. The color of his eyes haven't changed much since when he was Skylar, the only difference is that they are darker. Along with the Scythe, Phantasm also gave Faust new clothes, a long tattered black coat that shows off his pectoral and abdominal muscles and baggy tattered pants with spikes running down the sides. In order to wield Flesh Ripper, Faust needs to wear a gauntlet made from pure Dark Azure, that has crystallized into the shape of a gauntlet. It is surprisingly easy to maneuver with and also adds extra power behind his swings. Around his neck he wears a medallion with the symbol for WRATH, one of the 7 Deadly Sins, it is coloured a very dark red with a Bloodstone in the center. The jacket itself has baggy sleeves which Faust uses in some of his attacks. On the back is a row of spines that can detach and become added to the scythe to lengthen it or make it double-sided. Musical Themes Stages Titles Trivia · Faust was born on December 12, 2135 while Skylar was born on the same day but in 2110 · Faust's name means "devil" or "son of the devil" · Even though he and Avalon were born in the same year, he is older, by about 30 mins · The Ripper Drive is derived from his weapons name, Flesh Ripper' Category:Non-Human Character Category:Antagonist